


Everything

by chaoticxlovers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Liam, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, This fic is just pure angst/fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticxlovers/pseuds/chaoticxlovers
Summary: "For a split second,  he was falling. Then,  he wasn't. He opened his eyes,  wriggling about in an attempt to break free of the firm grip around his wrist.  It was no use,  though.  He was pulled up forcefully,  body shoved back onto the ledge. Frustrated,  he whirled around to face the stranger.  Only,  it wasn't a stranger. It was Liam."-Liam finds Theo right when he's at the brink of death. He saves him,  and gets him help.  Even if that's not what Theo wants.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I poured a lot of my own feelings into Theo's character, so if he seems a bit ooc, that's why. Besides that, though, everything should be fine.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Suicide attempt. Suicidal thoughts. Depression and anxiety. Theo has some mild anxiety attacks. I think that's about all.
> 
> Side note: I completely forgot that wolfsbane probably wouldn't hurt Theo, but in this fic it does. Oops?

Theo stared down at the black water, slivers of moonlight making it shimmer under the night sky. It looked beautiful, but the sight of it made bile creep up the back of the boy's throat.

It felt strange to be standing there, the feeling of nostalgia forcing up the memory he'd tried and failed to push down.

His sister. Drowning. Freezing. Him, standing. Watching. Not doing anything to help.

He clenched his fists, looking away from the lake and down to his hands. They were shaking, badly. He could barely see them through the fog of hot tears filling up his eyes, but the jittery movements were still noticeable.

Theo stared at them for a while, swallowing down the feeling of nausea and squeezing his eyes shut. Guilt, sadness, and pain swirled inside him, forcing the tears to fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

He deserved this. He deserved to die. No one cared for him, no one loved him- hell, everyone in the damn town hated him. They'd probably throw a damn party after finding out that the infamous Theo Raeken was finally dead and gone for good.

Theo laughed bitterly at that thought, stepping up to the ledge of the bridge and opening his eyes. He gazed at the silhouette of the trees, and the slow movement of clouds in the sky. It was strange how perfect the world could look, yet in reality, was such a horrible place.

It was... Deceiving. Like him.

The guilt intensified, pushing him to move a step forward, extracting his claws. He'd been back to this spot only twice before. Both times were just as painful, but in his past experiences, he'd never had such the strong urge to end his life.

Theo wondered, absentmindedly, if that had something to do with how self centered he was before. Back then, he was cruel and selfish. He didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. But now... Now he had people he cared about. People that he hurt.

It all seemed to spiral after that. The guilt kept spreading, growing and growing with each self loathing thought. One after the other, till the gaping hole inside him was filled with complete hate. Hate for himself. For who he was. For who he is.

Another step forward and he raised the claws to his throat.

He nearly lost his footing as his shoe slid on the slippery surface of the ledge, sending his heart into a racing pitter-patter. Not just his own heart, though. When he steadied himself back onto the surface, he could hear the faint sound of another heartbeat. The closer it came, the more tense he stood.

He didn't look to see who it was- maybe a police officer, patrolling the area- it was obviously a sign to get this over with. Quickly.

With a deep breath, he lifted a foot off the ground, claws scratching at his throat. He had doused them in wolfsbane- figured it'd make it easier to die. The bridge wasn't high enough to kill him, after all.

The heartbeat got closer, more erratic than before. He must've been spotted, then.

Oh well. There went the other foot. His claws slipped, and he hissed at the pain that flared up the side of his neck.

For a split second, he was falling. Then, he wasn't. He opened his eyes, wriggling about in an attempt to break free of the firm grip around his wrist. It was no use, though. He was pulled up forcefully, body shoved back onto the ledge. Frustrated, he whirled around to face the stranger. Only, it wasn't a stranger. It was Liam.

Theo's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the boy, and his immediate thought was to run away. To escape from the pity that was to come. But Liam's worried gaze pinned him down, making him stay put.

"You shouldn't have come." He said, voice laced with anger. Did the werewolf really think he could just stop something like this? Something meant to happen- something that  _should_ happen?

"You didn't answer your phone, and I got worried..." Liam replied, brows furrowed together in concern. "Were you... Going to kill yourself, Theo?"

Theo let out a snort, turning to look away from the boy. "Well, gee, Liam. What do you think I was doing? Going for a swim at three am at night all by myself?" He laughed, the sound hollow and sad.

Liam shook his head, a hurt look flashing across his face. Theo could smell the heaps of sorrow and disappointment radiating off of the boy, causing more silent tears to fall from his eyes.

"I really don't understand you," he muttered, attempting to conceal the tears by looking down. "When I'm alive, you want me dead. When I want to die, you want me alive. Make up your damn mind, God."

Theo jumped at the punch swung at his face, missing it by nearly an inch. He whirled on Liam, shock and confusion mixing together at the pure rage the boy showed.

"Do you really think that, Theo? That I want you to die?! That I think you should fucking kill yourself?!" Liam's voice shook near the end, body trembling with anger and sadness. "No one... Would ever want that."

Theo swallowed thickly, ignoring how the aching weight of guilt in his chest sunk deeper, making the water more tempting now than ever. The cut on his neck burned sweetly, a soothing reminder that there was still a chance he'd die.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Liam, who pulled him in for a tight, bone crushing hug. "I hate you..." The voice was muffled against the fabric of his shirt. "I hate you so goddamn much, you bastard."

Theo tentatively wrapped his arms around the boy's shaking shoulders, a small sob echoing into the night. He wasn't sure if it was from him, or Liam. Both of the men were crying, grasping onto each other for support.

Eventually, things settled down. Sobs turned into sniffles, then into nothing at all. They just breathed, still holding onto eachother- afraid to let go, for fear of what would come after their shared little moment of comfort and sorrow.

So, as they hugged, Theo thought. His mind had cleared slightly, leaving him to view the events of the night in a new light. One that left his stomach turning over, clenching in anxiety and embarrassment and shame. The flood of emotions made him reel back, breaking the hug and leaving Liam to stand there in confusion and concern.

Theo backed away slowly, head ducked so Liam wouldn't see how goddamn vulnerable he felt- how vulnerable he _was_. He shook his head when the other boy reached out, fingers brushing his arm to try and pull him back.

"No... No, you should leave. Please, leave. You shouldn't have seen this. I'm... " Theo's voice cracked, causing him to shudder at the pure emotion that could be heard in it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Fuck, just leave. Please fucking leave. I'm gonna die anyways."

His rambling grew louder near the end, more messy and confusing, but he couldn't stop. It felt like the last bit of control he had was slipping, and he knew if he looked up at Liam's face now that he'd break completely.

"Hey, stop that. Theo-" Liam's voice interrupted, but the boy's rambling continued.

"You shouldn't have come! If things would've gone according to plan everything would be so much easier but now you're here and I'm not sure what to do or-"

"Fuck, Theo, stop talking!" Liam snapped, managing to finally break Theo out of whatever trance he was in. The chimera looked up at Liam, trying and failing to hide the raw emotion that showed in his eyes, and across his face. He refused to look Liam in the eye, instead focusing on a spot over his shoulder.

"Theo... I want to help, alright? I know we're not always on good terms, but... No one wants you to die. Especially me." Liam moved to the side, forcing Theo to look at him. It was hard to maintain eye contact, but Theo managed to do so, standing a little taller to try and maintain some form of dominance over the other boy in his moment of weakness.  

What he didn't manage to do, though, was respond. How could he? His whole life was fucked now, more than ever. Absentmindedly, he wondered if he made a run for the edge of the bridge and jumped, would Liam have enough time to save him again? The blood was already dripping down his skin, barely noticeable in the dark. Maybe there was still a possibility he could do it...

He glanced towards the wooden railing of the bridge, hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to resist the urge to act out on his thoughts. Liam seemed to notice where his mind had wandered, though, and the boy quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer and safely away from the edge.

His grip was tight, and his eyes burned with golden fury as he stared at Theo. His gaze shifted almost immediately back into a comforting and concerned stare when he caught the flash of sorrow that crossed the chimera's face, and he resorted to rubbing soothing patterns across the skin of his wrist with the pad of his thumb instead.

"Just... Please don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to get hurt, no matter how much you think I do." Liam murmured. "And - I know you're not gonna like this- but you're staying with me. At my house. Tonight. I don't want to keep you out of my sight in case..." He gestured to the murky water with a grimace on his face.

Theo considered the boy's words, turning them over in his head slowly. "You're putting me on suicide watch? Seriously?" He wanted to feel angry at Liam for that, but his voice sounded more wary than irritated. Whatever edge it was meant to have was softened by the utter tiredness that overwhelmed him, slurring his speech and clouding his brain. Maybe it was the wolfsbane working it's way through his system- which he should probably tell Liam about. Soon. Very soon.

"Yes, Theo, that's what you do with suicidal people. So I'm either putting you in the hospital, or taking you home. Your choice. " Liam said, and Theo stiffened at the words. Reluctantly, he gave a small nod.

"Fine, I'll go with you." He responded, closing his eyes. "And... Don't get angry or anything, but I may or may not have poisoned myself with Wolfsbane."

Theo heard a frustrated and surprised gasp come from Liam, and he dared to open his eyes. He managed to catch a glimpse of protectiveness that crossed over the werewolf's face, but worry soon took over.

"Where's the wound? Did you inject yourself with something or-?" Liam's words were cut off when Theo tilted his head to the side, exposing the small gash through his flesh. Liam was at his side instantly, dabbing away the blood with his shirt.

"Fuck, Theo..." He heard the boy curse under his breath, voice shaking. "We have to get you to Deaton. Now."

Theo looked back at the bridge one last time before Liam dragged him away from the spot, urgently getting him into a vehicle parked near the edge of the forest.

The ride to the clinic was silent, filled with Liam taking nervous glances at Theo when he thought the chimera wasn't looking, making Theo roll his eyes, shame blossoming in his chest at the fact Liam was worried about him- that he was upset because of him.

When they pulled up to the clinic, Liam turned towards him, resting a cautious hand on top of his thigh.

"I won't tell Deaton what happened if you don't want me to." The werewolf murmured, giving a reassuring squeeze to Theos leg. The chimera nodded, soaking in the comfortable heat of the other boy's hand on him.

They sat there for awhile, a silent conversation flickering between them through hazel and blue eyes. Theo tried his best to convey how he felt, letting Liam see a glimpse of how truly broken he was through the sadness, guilt, and shame spread across his features.

Liam's gaze shined with compassion and comfort, offering Theo all the support he could manage through the long gaze. Eventually, Theo broke, snapping his head away from the werewolf's warm stare as he reminded himself that he was supposed to try and make Liam worry about him less- not let all of his problems fall onto the other boy's shoulders.

"Let's go." He grumbled, slowly rebuilding the wall around his mind as he walked out of the car and into the building, stumbling slightly as the wolfsbane started to drain him almost completely of energy. Liam was immediately at his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him into the back room where the doctor was found, sitting at a chair near the corner of the room. He sprung up at the sight of the two boys in the doorway, one of them leaning heavily onto the other for support.

"What happened?" Deaton asked, taking over for Liam as he helped Theo onto the table, laying the chimera gently on his back.

"Wolfsbane poison." Liam responded, standing close to the table and nervously looking down at the boy laid across it. Theo managed to break through the pain to give Liam a small, reassuring smile. "I'll be alright." He whispered, quiet enough for only werewolf ears to hear.

Liam didn't smile back, just gave Theo a worried and anxious glance before stepping back to allow the doctor to work.

Theo laid back, groaning as the poison made it painful by just the slightest of movements. Deaton instructed him to stay still as he took a look a the wound, examining it for a moment before opening a drawer, pulling out a jar of purple wolfsbane. He scooped some out, setting it on the table beside Theo as he took out a lighter.

"Are you ready?" He asked, placing the wolfbane on a metal dish as he held the lighter to the flowers. They burned brightly, sizzling and wilting under the flames.

Theo nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt Liam's hand on his shoulder, thumb rubbing over the skin in soothing circles. The chimera was thankful for the touch, focusing on the feeling as Deaton spread the burned wolfbane over his wound, rubbing it in gently.

Theo let out a hiss of pain, digging his claws-when had those come out?- into his palms. He shivered at the feeling of warm blood sliding down his hands and wrists, alleviating some of his frustration.

His eyes snapped open at the harsh slap on his wrist, eyes flicking to Liam's when he realized he was the cause of the pain. The werwolf gave him a sad, worried look.

"Don't hurt yourself." He said, placing a hand over Theo's, slowly pulling open the clenched fist and brushing his thumb over the healing wound.

Theo gulped, a knot starting to swell in his throat.  _'Don't fucking cry'_  he told himself, forcing his gaze away from Liam. Instead, he glanced at Deaton, which he realized quickly was a mistake.

The doctor was eyeing them both, a knowing look settled onto his face. Theo immediately snatched his hand away from Liam's, lifting it to where the cut used to be on his neck. Now, there was nothing but smooth, warm skin.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He snapped, getting annoyed with the doctor's unsettling stare. Deaton didn't seem fazed at all by the harsh comment, instead raising an amused eyebrow.

"That's no way to talk to someone who just saved your life."

"Maybe I didn't want to be saved."

Shit. Shit shit shit. That really wasn't supposed to come out. How did he let that come out?

He took in Deaton's look of surprise- so the doctor  _wasn't_  just a statue- a feeling of regret and embarrassment taking hold of him.

"Well, we better get going." Liam spoke up, and Theo shot him a thankful look, immediately hopping down from the metal table and making a beeline for the door.

A hand snatched his wrist before he could get there, though, pulling him back with gentle force. He turned to Deaton, feeling frustrated and annoyed.

"Take care of yourself, Theo. Everyone makes mistakes. That doesn't mean they get to take the easy way out- it means they have to work on making up for them." Deaton said, face blank once again.

Theo ripped his wrist away from the doctor's hold, snarling at the man. "You think I haven't tried?! They hate me! Everyone! I-I can't keep doing this. I've apologized, I've saved their goddamn asses more than once. What more do they want?" His voice grew quieter near the end, more weak and desperate.

Deaton gave him an apologetic look, a sigh escaping him. "Have you tried asking?" He said, raising his eyebrows in question.

Theo hesitated, pondering over the doctor's words. Slowly, he shook his head. "No, I don't think I have..." He murmured. "It doesn't matter if I do, though. Scott's pack... They'll always hate me. I know that. This whole town will- even myself."

"That's not true!" Liam's voice cut in, angry and annoyed. Theo dragged his gaze away from Deaton's to Liam's, surprised at the sight of the werewolf's glowing yellow eyes.

"I don't hate you, Theo. Sure, you get on my nerves all the fucking time and can be really obnoxious but that doesn't mean I want you to _die_." Liam's voice turned more gentle- more caring. "I care about you. I do. Please, give life another chance."

Theo felt the sting of tears behind his eyes, and quickly forced them away, snapping his gaze to the floor. He clenched his shaking fists, trying to calm himself down.

He felt Liam pull him into a tight hug, arms wrapping around his trembling form. "It's alright, Theo. You don't have to be strong all the time." The werewolf whispered, tightening his hold when Theo struggled against him, a small sob escaping him.

In the back of his mind, he thought of earlier that night, when Liam held him like this on the bridge- hugging him till his sobs settled down and he was calm once more.

He wondered absentmindedly if it would become some sort of routine. Having Liam be there for him, to make him feel safe and loved.

He froze at that thought, sobs suddenly cut off by a cold spike of fear shooting through him. Slowly, he rewound the words in his head, a feeling of nausea gripping him as the end of the sentence echoed in his brain.

_Loved._

God, he was a fucking idiot. What Liam had for him was platonic love and nothing more. So then why did his mind automatically jump to the romantic kind?

'Because that's what you want it to be' a voice in his head teased, making him snarl. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Liam's concerned, panicked voice.

"Theo? Hello? Are you okay?" The werewolf asked, cradling the chimera's face in his hands with a worried crinkle between his brows. A blush spread across Theo's cheeks at the close proximity between them, and he cursed his mind for having to bring attention to the fact he was supposedly attracted to Liam fucking Dunbar.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Can we leave now?" His voice felt raw from crying, and he cringed at how pathetic he must look right now. He stepped out of Liam's hold, crossing his arms and looking around, noticing that the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd Deaton go?" He asked, turning back to Liam with a confused expression. The werewolf smiled, giving a small shrug. "He left when I hugged you... Didn't wanna intrude on anything personal, I guess."

Theo's face heated once more, and he turned on his heal, walking out of the vet with Liam following close behind. He hopped back into the car, an overwhelming feeling of drowsiness weighing him against the snug seat. Neither of them talked- they had done enough of that for the night.

With a sigh, he shut his eyes, listening to Liam start the car, reverse it, then pull out of the lot. He shifted his focus to the sound of the werewolf's heartbeat, a slow, steady rhythm that warmed his insides and soothed his nerves.

He didn't give too much thought as to why he was comforted by the sound, too tired to go over it right that moment. Instead, he let himself bathe in the quiet noise, sleep soon overtaking him.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Theo awakened to the feeling of warm arms lifting him up- one under his legs, another wrapped around his shoulders. He didn't have the strength to push Liam away, and didn't really want to, either.

Liam's heartbeat was louder than ever, due to his body being held against the boy's chest. Again, the sound soothed him, coaxing him into a relaxed state.

"I know you're awake." Liam said, voice quiet and amused. Theo tensed immediately, squirming in the werewolf's strong hold.

He forced his eyes open, just so he could glare up at Liam. The look seemed to have no effect, though, since the boy burst out laughing at the sight of it.

"That-" He wheezed between laughs. "That is _adorable_. You trying to look all angry when you're tired makes you look more like a grumpy puppy." Theo huffed in annoyance, a flush spreading up his neck at the use of the word 'adorable'. Liam thought he was adorable?

"Fuck off." He muttered, instinctively cuddling into the warmth of Liam's chest. He heard the boy's breath hitch at the movement, and immediately stilled, a wave of embarrassment washing over him.

Neither of them decided to comment on it, thankfully. Liam entered what Theo assumed to be his house, very quietly, carrying the chimera up the stairs and into a room near the end of the hall.

Carefully, the werewolf placed him on the soft bed. Theo let out a small moan at the feeling of laying on an actual bed and not the back of his truck, for once. He sunk into the fluffy comforters beneath him, stretching his aching limbs.

He looked up at Liam, whose heart was beating unusually fast. He patted the space next to him on the bed, giving the boy a sleepy smile. "C'mon, its your own bed. Don't be shy." He teased.

Liam shot him a playful glare, flopping unceremoniously down next to the chimera. "My parents are sleeping, so try not to make too much noise." Liam said, and Theo tried not to think of what other situation those words could be used in.

"Yeah, okay. I'll sleep on the floor." He said, beginning to crawl off the bed. Liam pulled him back before he could, an arm curled around his waist. His head whipped around to face the boy, who he noticed looked just as flustered as he felt.

"Uh, you don't have to sleep on the floor if you don't want to, dude. There's plenty of space up here." Liam gestured to the Queen sized mattress, a lopsided grin on his face. "Plus, I'll be able to keep an eye on you better. You know, if you try to do anything... "

Well, there went Theo's good mood. Of course Liam would just want him this close to make sure he didn't try to fucking kill himself again. God, what was he thinking?

With a jerky nod, Theo turned away from Liam, pulling off his t-shirt and pants. It was way too hot and muggy to be wearing that much clothes, and his mood was dampened enough that he didn't think stripping in front of Liam to be sexual.

He folded his clothes then turned around, placing them on the bed and glancing up at Liam. The werewolf had undressed as well, leaving both of them wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

Theo's mind was elsewhere, though, not even paying attention to the full display of Liam's muscular and toned body. He'd chide himself later for not sneaking glances at the boy, but right now he was too lost in his own thoughts to care.

As he crawled under the bed covers, he replayed the night's events over in his head, stomach clenching from the feeling of how unreal and absurd everything that happened seemed to be.

Liam saved him. Liam wouldn't let him die. Liam said he cared about him. But that didn't mean anything, really. He was just saying those things so Theo wouldn't do anything stupid again- and it's not because he actually cares about Theo, it's because he cares about everyone. That could've been a random stranger on that bridge and Liam would still save their life. That's just how he is. He cares too much about everything, and that showed how different the two boys were, really, because Theo didn't give a damn about anything or anyone.

Well, except Liam. Liam made him feel... Things. Things that made him more vulnerable and exposed. He wanted to let the boy in, and that scared him to death because he  _shouldn't_ want that. That's how you get yourself killed. You let someone in, and then get stabbed in the back by them later on.

A small sigh escaped him, and he curled into himself underneath the covers, pulling the sheets around him. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Liam scooting closer, placing a hand on his arm.

"Hey..." The werwolf murmured softly, tugging on the limb. "Look at me. Are you alright?" Theo turned slowly towards the boy, barely able to make out Liam's features in the dark of the room (when had the lights turned off?)

"Theo, are you okay?" Liam tried again, nudging the chimera gently in the side. Theo nodded. Then, when he realized Liam was unable to see him, gave a small "uh-huh." It didn't sound believable, even to his own ears, and he cringed at how soft and weak his voice was. He blamed it on the drowsiness instead of the crushing weight of sadness and depression that managed to smush his usually cocky and happy attitude.

"Don't lie, dude, I can read your chemo sygnals pretty clearly and they reak of self-loathing. So, tell me what's really up." Liam nudged him again, and Theo let out a frustrated sigh.

"I just..." He began, running a hand through his hair and giving a frustrated tug at the strands. "I don't think you should pretend to be nice to me just because I tried to kill myself."

He heard Liam's huff of annoyance, the werewolf's breath puffing against his face. They were much closer than need be, but Theo wasn't about to complain.

"Really? That's why you think I'm being nice? Theo, I don't pity you. I care about you- and don't try to deny it. Hear my heartbeat? I'm not lying." Liam took Theo's hand, placing it over the left side of chest.

The chimera let out a strangled sound of frustration and surprise, relaxing slowly at the soft beat of the heart pulsing against the palm of his hand.

It drew a small gasp of wonder from his parted lips, and he shifted closer to Liam to better position his arm between them. "I care about you." Liam repeated, and Theo closed his eyes as he listened and felt the werewolf's heartbeat stay steady, not jumping or missing a single beat as the words left his mouth.

"Do you believe me now?" Liam whispered, leaning his forehead against Theo's. The chimera gulped, quickly withdrawing his hand from the boy's chest and pulling away. "Yeah, I do." He said, turning on his side, facing away from the werewolf.

He really didn't feel like making anymore mistakes that night, and knew if he stayed in that position any longer he was going to. The desire to kiss the boy had been strong, and when Liam rested his forehead against his... That could've been it for him if he hadn't turned away.

"I believe you." Theo said quietly. "Goodnight, Liam." He added in, closing his eyes and letting the gentle pull of sleep draw him in, hiding him away from his struggles and doubts. Before the feeling could completely overcome him, he heard Liam's quiet response.

"Goodnight, Theo."

Then, quieter,

"Don't give up, please."

And he was out.

 

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Theo woke up slowly, brain still groggy from sleep and not completely working 100%. He let out a soft, comfortable sigh, pressing back into the warmth behind him.

He stiffened almost immediately when he realized that the warmth behind him was _Liam_ , and that the boy's arms were trapping him against the werewolf's chest.

He cursed quietly, feeling his morning wood take an interest in the warm body pressed against him. Arousal stirred in his gut, and he quickly forced it down, shifting awkwardly in the small prison of Liam's arms.

When the werewolf pressed his face into the crook of Theo's neck, mumbling something incoherent into his skin, the chimera couldn't take it any longer. Biting his lip to suppress the moan that threatened to escape, he pushed Liam away with as much force as possible to get him to move, which ended horribly when the werewolf tumbled to the floor, Theo still trapped in his arms.

Liam was awake in an instant, flailing around the sheets and limbs of the boy underneath him. Theo let out a yelp when the boy's elbow connected with his nose, a sickening crunch sounding with the hit. That seemed to draw Liam's attention, and the werewolf finally stopped moving, twisting to look at the boy beneath him with a panicked expression.

"Shit, are you okay? I'm so sorry." He said, hovering over Theo and looking over his face for any signs of injury. There was blood dripping from his nose, staining the white sheets around them.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine, Liam. Sorry for the blood..." Theo mumbled, trying to keep his breathing even and his heartbeat steady. It was becoming harder every passing second to do so, since their bodies were nearly flushed together, legs tangled between the sheets.

Theo let out a hiss when Liam attempted to move out of the awkward position, accidentally pulling the chimera's leg in the wrong direction with his ankle. The werewolf stilled above him immediately, looking down at Theo with a sheepish grin.

"So, uh, how do we get out of this?" He asked, and Theo let out a soft chuckle, pressing his back against the floor and wishing it would open up and swallow him whole- anything to save him from what he was about to do.

"I think..." He began, taking a gulp and looking away from Liam. "You need to, um, press against me? It'll make it easier to get our limbs untangled and shit if you just rest your weight on me."

He dared to look back at the boy's face, mere inches away from his own. It wore an expression of embarrassment and amusement, and Theo wondered how on earth anything about this situation was _amusing._

Liam slowly lowered himself on top of Theo, and the feeling of panic grew even stronger when he realized the werewolf might feel his boner- shit, of course he would. Why, dear Lord, did he suggest doing this?

He squeezed his eyes shut, cringing when he heard the audible gasp from above him. He shifted his attention back to their limbs, easily untangling them with the new position, and sliding out from underneath the werewolf, pulling the sheets up with him.

Liam blinked up at him, eyes wide and round in shock. Theo quickly looked away, glancing around the room for some sort of way out. Thankfully, he didn't have to come up with one, a knock on the door saving him from the embarrassment.

"Liam? Breakfast is ready. I'm coming in now to get the laundry, alright?" Liam shot him a panicked look, scrambling off the floor and hurriedly pulling on a pair of pants.

Theo didn't have the time to do so himself, though- not when Liam's mom came barging in the room, laundry basket propped on her hip. She froze in the doorway, eyes moving from one boy to the other.

"Oh, um..." She blinked a few times, and Theo squirmed awkwardly under her gaze. "Liam! You didn't tell me you had a... Friend, over. Why don't you both get changed and come down for some pancakes?" She quickly grabbed the dirty laundry in the room, shoving it into her basket before leaving.

They stood there for a moment, slowly turning to face each other. As soon as Liam saw his face, he let out a loud laugh, Theo soon joining in. The chimera's tense shoulders relaxed as he laughed with Liam, thankful that Mrs. Geyer had somehow made the situation a whole lot more amusing- even the awkward boner seemed to be forgotten.

Eventually, their laughs died down, and Liam turned away from him, pulling a pair of clothes out of a drawer and throwing them to Theo. He flashed the werewolf a thankful smile before pulling on the shirt and pants, the strong scent of Liam enveloping him. He let out a small sigh as he breathed in the sweet aroma, eyes fluttering shut as he held the edge of the shirt to his nose.

"Are you... Smelling my clothes?" Liam's voice cut in, and he hurriedly pulled the shirt back down, shooting a glare at the werewolf. "No, I'm not." He snapped, eyes shifting to the floor as Liam changed.

"Yeah, sure." Liam snorted, and Theo rolled his eyes at the carpet. "And you can look up- we're both guys, it's not awkward if we change in front of each other. Believe me, I'm used to it." _'It's awkward if one of the guys is attracted to the other'_   Theo muttered sourly in his head, allowing himself to glance up at the half dressed boy.

"I'm trying not to throw up today." He said, feigning disgust. Liam stuck his tongue out at the chimera, pulling a tight shirt over his muscular chest- and wow, it was getting really hard not to stare at the boy's body.

"Well, let's go get breakfast." Liam said, pushing past Theo and leading him down to the kitchen. Mrs. Geyer was already seated at the table, along with her husband. Both of them looked up as Theo and Liam entered, making a beeline towards the food.

Liam grabbed a pancake off the plate piled with them, shoving it into his mouth. Mrs. Geyer smacked the boy's wrist, waving a disapproving finger at her son as Theo let out a snort of amusement.

Liam glared at him, taking a pancake and throwing it at the chimera's face. Thankfully, Theo's reflexes were fast enough that he was able to catch the flapjack, giving Liam a smug grin as he took a bite out of it.

"Liam and..." Mrs. Geyer interrupted, looking at Theo as she trailed off. He offered the woman a polite smile, reaching out a hand for her to shake. "My name is Theo, Mrs. Geyer." He said, glancing at Liam and catching the roll of the boy's eyes.

"Theo! What a lovely name. Why don't you both have a seat and eat like actual human beings." She joked, and Theo gave her an apologetic look, pulling out a chair and plopping into it.

They ate in silence- that is, until Mr. Geyer finally spoke up, setting the newspaper he had opened in his lap down on the table. "So, when did you kids come home last night?" He asked, glancing between the two boys.

"Oh, uh, around ten?" Liam lied, looking over to Theo. The chimera nodded in confirmation, and Liam turned back to his father. "Yeah, ten. Theo was having car trouble and needed me to help out."

Theo snorted into his glass of milk, liquid shooting up his nose. He whipped his head back, wiping at his nostrils as he coughed. He felt a hand on his back, patting gently to help him out.

"You alright?" Liam asked, giving him an amused glare. He nodded, turning to Liam's parents and offering a quiet apology before looking back to the werewolf.

"Car trouble? Really?" He whispered, smirking at the flustered look on the other boy's face. Liam muttered a quiet 'shut up' under his breath, smacking his arm playfully.

"What was wrong with your car?" Mr. Geyer asked the chimera, raising a speculative eyebrow. Theo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, suddenly nervous under the scrutinizing gaze of the parents.

Why was he so nervous about some random adults, though? When had he ever cared what other people thought about him? Apparently when those people were Liam's parents, he did care.

He wanted them to like him- to _approve_ of him. He wanted their acceptance. And he knew these feelings were dumb and dangerous, but there was no real harm in being nice, was there? Even if it was just so they'd like him?

"Flat tire," Theo said, grimacing at the lie. "And I'm sorry for just showing up here unannounced, um, I'll be gone soon." Well, that part was true, at least.

"No!" Liam said, suddenly. Theo whipped his head around to face the werewolf, whose fists were clenched underneath the table, anger radiating off him in waves.  

"What do you mean 'no'?" Theo asked slowly, letting out a nervous laugh. Liam growled low, eyes flashing a dangerous gold. The chimera reached a hesitant hand out, placing it on Liam's shoulder.

Surprisingly, the werewolf let him keep it there, some of the tension in his body dissipating at the touch. "I mean, you're staying. I need to make sure you're safe..." Liam said quietly, fists unclenching slowly at his sides.

Theo withdrew his hand immediately, a sick feeling stirring in his gut. He didnt need protection - didn't need someone else to worry about him.

"Thank you for the food, but I have to go now." Theo muttered, pushing back his chair and standing up. Quickly, he made his way up the stairs, back to Liam's bedroom to grab his stuff before leaving.

"Theo, wait!" Liam's voice sounded, footsteps hurrying after the chimera. Theo swallowed thickly, hands shaking as he picked his old clothes up, clutching them tightly to his chest as he tried to calm himself down.

"Theo...?" Liam's voice was closer now, right behind him. He didn't turn around, though, just stood there, staring at the ground. He heard Liam come to stand in front of him, then felt the soft touch of his hands prying his arms apart, causing the clothes to fall to the floor.

He didn't care. He felt numb. He hated how much he could cause someone to worry about him. He hated himself for having to be a burden to the one person he cared about.

"Theo, my parents said you could stay, alright? You don't have to leave." Liam murmured, cupping Theo's face in his hands and forcing him to look up.

Theo reluctantly made eye contact with the werewolf, swallowing the lump in his throat. "No, " he said quietly. "I-I can't do this to you. I'm sorry. Please, just let me go." He made a move to get away, but Liam slid his hands from Theo's face to the back of his head, pulling him forward.

He let out a surprised yelp, body colliding with the werewolf's. Liam didn't take his hands away, instead cradling Theo's head to his chest, fingers running through his hair. The chimera let out a stuttered breath, slowly sinking against the other boy.

The edge of his panic was smoothed away by the safe and comfortable feeling provided by Liam's partial hug, and he wrapped his arms around the werewolf, closing his eyes.

His chest rose and fell quickly, thoughts racing inside his head. "Liam..." He whispered the boy's name, voice cracking with emotion. He cringed at the sound, pushing Liam away and taking a step back.

"Hugs aren't going to fix me-  _you're_ not going to fix me. Do you understand that?" He snapped, anger mixing with the anxiety pooled inside his chest. Liam, surprisingly, remained calm. The werewolf took a step forward, slowly reaching out for Theo.

He flinched away, a low growl escaping him. Liam stopped immediately, a flash of hurt crossing his features. "Theo, I'm not trying to fix you. I'm trying to  _help_  you- trying to keep you alive. And my dad's a doctor, he has connections and shit. Alright?" Liam reached out again, tugging the chimera's arm gently to pull him closer.

"I'm not saying it'll be easy, Theo. I know I can't cure you, but I'm not gonna sit by and let you suffer alone. At least let me support you, okay?" He murmured, staring at Theo with such a look of sorrow and concern that it made his heart hurt. Liam cared about him, and he wasn't just doing this out of pity.

"Okay." Theo whispered, taking in a deep, unsteady breath. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around Liam, burying his face in the crook of the werewolf's neck to hide the blush crawling up his neck.

The anxious feeling was more of a buzz, now, dulled by the reassurance that he was going to get better. That he was getting help. He tried not to let his mind wander too much at that thought, knowing he'd have enough time later to dwell on all the ways this could go wrong.

Right now, he was happy in Liam's arms- well, as happy as he could be. He felt tired, even though it was only ten in the morning. The conversation had weighed him down, and he was exhausted emotionally and physically.

He pulled away slightly from the hug, looking at Liam nervously. "Can we..." He began, heart thudding rapidly in his chest. "Can we just lay in bed for the day? Like, together, if that's alright?

He looked away from Liam, fearing what he'd see after the words left his mouth. He took a step back, shaking his head as anxiety flared inside his chest. "Know what? That was a really stupid idea. I'm sorry. You dont have to-" He stopped abruptly when Liam grabbed his wrist, causing him to look up at the werewolf.

There was no anger or disgust there- in fact, Liam looked almost... Happy. "It's alright, Theo. I'm fine with that." He chuckled softly, pulling the chimera to the bed. Theo awkwardly stumbled along, falling onto the bed with a soft "oof."

He awkwardly sat there for a moment till Liam pulled him closer, cradling him to his chest. "You're too tense, dude. Relax..." The werewolf said, combing his fingers through Theo's soft tufts of hair. He nearly purred at the feeling, eyelids drooping as the stiffness in his shoulders slowly eased away, replaced with the heavy weight of comfort and sleep.

He cuddled into Liam's chest, a happy sigh escaping his lips. He felt a soft rumble against his head as the werewolf laughed, the sound amused and joyous.

He pulled his head back to give Liam a questioning glare, heart racing at the close proximity of their faces. Their bodies were already flushed together, but it didn't feel weird or awkward. It felt... Right.

"Sorry, I just never took you for a cuddler." Liam teased, leaning forward to press a kiss to his nose. Theo's eyes widened in shock, both of the boys freezing. For some reason, the werewolf looked just as surprised as the chimera.

"I'm so, so sorry. I just made things really awkward, didn't I?" Liam said, letting out a nervous laugh as he started to pull away from Theo. Quickly, the chimera tugged him back, shaking his head. Theo felt confident- I mean, sure, he was terrified of rejection and ruining the friendship between them, but this could be something good. Something in his life that wasn't complete shit.

"Do you want this?" He asked quietly, resting his forehead against the other boy's. He gnawed at his bottom lip nervously, catching the familiar scent of anxiety radiating off the werewolf.

"I do, but... I don't want to hurt you." Liam replied, lifting a hand up to cup Theo's cheek, thumb brushing over the skin. The touch sent a shiver down the chimera's spine, and he shifted even closer, lips mere inches away from Liam's.

"You won't. I believe in you, Liam. You protect the people you care about. You try your best to make them happy, no matter what." Theo murmured, leaning into the warm hand on his face as his eyes fluttered shut.

He heard the soft rustle of clothes as Liam moved forward, closing the distance between them. The boy's lips were soft against his, gentle and non-demanding.

He smiled into the kiss, nose bumping against Liam's as he melted into it, pushing forward eagerly. There wasn't a moment in his life where he had actually thought he'd get something he wanted, at least not since he came back from hell. But finally... He had something- no, _someone_.

After a while, Theo pulled away, a wide grin on his face. Joy bubbled inside him, the feeling intoxicating and light. Liam laughed softly, brushing their noses together.

Theo hummed happily, eyes squinting as he rubbed back, laughing with the werewolf. "You're a dork." Liam said fondly, pecking Theo's lips. The chimera's face flushed immediately, unused to the blatant affection. There was nothing wrong with it, though. In fact, he could definitely could get used to this.

They laid there in silence for a moment, lazily kissing in between the soft laughs. "Thank you." Theo murmured, happiness simmering down to a comfortable buzz as he nuzzled his nose into Liam's neck.

"For what?" The werewolf asked, hand creeping up the back of Theo's shirt to rub small circles against his lower back. He hummed happily, pressing a feathery light kiss to Liam's skin.

"For everything." He responded, yawning out the last word. Exhaustion weighed him against Liam's chest, a feeling of serenity warming his insides. The werewolf was silent, but he could smell the happiness coming off him, intensified by Theo's words.

As he drifted off to sleep, Theo lazily went through his thoughts, pondering over the events of the night and day. They were a mess, but it was nice to end them with something good. For once, he'd let himself have it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad! I didnt want it to come off as a romanticization of mental illness and suicide, so please don't take it that way. As you can see in some parts of the fic, Liam states himself that he can't save Theo. He can only help him. If this fic were to be continued, Theo would get professional help (Liam's line about his dad having connections is what that hints at). Having a support system is extremely helpful when you're that far gone, so if you yourself feel this way, please tell someone. I myself am getting help for my mental illnesses, and I urge you to do the same :) 
> 
> Leave your thoughts of the fic below! If you have any prompts, DM me on Insta (chaoticxlovers).


End file.
